Moving Forward
by katiepwns
Summary: Sequel to Crossing the Line.
1. Chapter 1

Three years had gone by since Kate moved in with Rick and they merged their little families. And today was the day she would become married to him. He was her one and done and she couldn't have asked for a better man to be with for the rest of her life, definitely since they had been through so much together.

She checked her dress in the mirror to see if it looked okay, which was about the millionth time she did so.

"For crying out loud, Kate, you don't look fat or ugly in your dress," Lanie annoyingly said from behind her.

"I just think it's too… much," Kate mumbled to herself as she twisted side to side, still trying to see if it looked bad.

"I think you look very pretty," Alexis innocently complimented from beside her. She looked up at her soon-to-be stepmom with a reassuring smile.

"You do?" Kate questioned in awe as she looked down through the mirror. She gently placed her hand on Alexis' head and pulled her in for a side hug. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Where's Noah?" Alexis asked as she quickly spun around to make the bottom of her dress lift up.

"He's getting ready with your dad, Liam and all the guys," Kate softly answered. "You can find them in the other room if you want."

Alexis shook her head and decided to sit back down on the small couch. She picked up the book her dad brought and opened to her bookmark. She could read, but not as well as she hoped to. As she began to sound out the words in the first paragraph, she heard the door to the room open, so she lifted her head to it.

"Mommy, can we have cake yet?" Noah anxiously questioned with a sly grin.

"Yeah, cake!" Liam repeated with a continuous nod.

"You can have cake after the ceremony like I said at home," Kate answered as she slowly faced the boys. "Got it?"

"But I want cake _now_," Noah whined as he held onto the door handle to swing himself.

"I said after the ceremony," Kate sternly spoke.

"But-"

"Noah, go back to the room with Rick. You can have cake later."

"I want cake-"

"One…"

Noah defeatedly huffed and closed the door, so his mom wouldn't count to three and he wouldn't end up in timeout.

"I know where they keep the cake," Liam enthused with a devious smirk. "I found it when I was looking for the potty."

"Where?" Noah curiously inquired as he played with his bowtie that he wished would come off.

Before Liam could answer the question, the door to the girls' room opened and Alexis stepped out.

"We're gonna go get some cake. Want some?" he asked with a large smile.

"That's not a good idea," Alexis disapprovingly answered while she shook her head.

"Cake, cake, cake," Noah chanted as he began to march after a running Liam while giggling. "Gonna eat some cake, cake, cake."

Alexis watched the boys disappear down one of the halls until she dashed back into the room. "Kate!"

"Yeah?" Kate quickly made her way over to Alexis. "What's up?"

"They went to get cake!"

Kate frustratingly ran her hand down her face and held her upper lip between her fingers. If her son were to ruin her wedding cake, she would make sure he didn't watch TV the whole time she would be on her honeymoon. She regretted not escorting the boys back to the other room because Liam liked to cause trouble and drag Noah into it, who of course didn't know how to say no.

"Want me to go get them?" Lanie asked as she made her way over. "Or I could go find Jenny and we both could get them."

"He might listen to anyone, but he doesn't when with Liam. Well, that's unless it's myself, Rick, or Jenny," Kate quickly explained as she stepped out of the room with Alexis beside her. "Which way?"

"This way!" Alexis beckoned for her to follow and ran the way she saw boys go. When she appeared in front of a large door, she came to a halt and looked up at Kate before opening one side of it.

Nobody was in her sight, so Kate was about to turn around and finish getting ready until she noticed the cake toward the right. There was a large chunk missing, which made fury quickly flow throughout her blood stream.

"Noah James, get out here right now!" she wrathfully yelled.

"Uh oh," Liam whispered to his friend.

"Good cake. Good idea." Noah nodded while he finished what was left in his hand. After, he licked the remnants off his fingers and grinned at his friend. "We gotta stay quiet."

"She can't find us. We're under the table." Liam pointed to the tablecloth and quickly retreated his hand before he caused it to move.

Alexis saw a shoelace slide under one of the tables, so she tiptoed over. Once she was in front of it, she bent down and peeked under the tablecloth to notice the boys with frosting over their mouths.

"You're in _trouble_," she sang while shaking her head.

Kate cautiously bent down beside Alexis and lifted the tablecloth. When she witnessed both her son and Liam with pieces of cake in their hands and on their faces, she fiercely gripped onto the fabric.

"Yes, you are in loads of trouble," she intensely spoke, making Noah's eyes widen.

The moment she was about to latch onto his arm to pull him out, he and Liam crawled out the other end and dashed away. She abruptly stood up straight and made her way after them.

"Lanie said that they-" Jenny cut herself short when she noticed a chunk of cake missing and the boys aimlessly running around the reception room. "Liam Patrick, get over here, now," she deeply demanded.

Noah nervously glanced at his friend who seemed to have a plan, so he followed him. He climbed onto one of the chairs then onto the table after Liam.

"Copy me," Liam playfully commanded and turned his back toward their parents. He yanked his pants and boxers down to moon everyone.

The laughter that came out of Noah almost made him fall off the table. He wanted to copy Liam, but he couldn't stop laughing. Instead, he attempted to slide off because he didn't want to get in _too _much trouble. His feet hung over the edge a bit and he knew a chair would be underneath, so he let himself drop. The second his feet hit the corner of the seat, they made the chair tip over while he was on it, making his chin smack onto the table.

Liam rushed with pulling his pants up. Then, he hopped off the table and knelt down beside his friend who had watery eyes.

"Don't cry. Don't cry," he anxiously said as he began to silently panic when he saw Noah's bloody lip.

Kate sped over to the boys the instant she saw the chair and Noah tip over. His crying that registered in her ears made it hard for her to be furious, but she was still going to take away his TV time.

"He's bleeding," Liam nervously spoke with a frown.

"Come on." Kate leaned down and lifted Noah onto his feet before she squatted in front of him. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on his lip, but she made sure to show no emotion that would end up making him freak out.

"You," Jenny furiously spoke while grasping onto Liam's arm. "Are coming with me."

"I'm sorry! I didn't do it! I was only kidding!" Liam yelled as he was pulled out of the room.

"It's okay, buddy," Kate soothingly spoke as she lifted Noah into her arms, his back facing her, so he wouldn't get any blood on her dress. "Let's go clean you up."

"He needs an ice cube," Alexis announced as she followed them into the hall and back to the girls' room.

She immediately climbed onto the couch and watched Noah get placed beside her. She tilted her head to look at his face and when she saw his bloody lip, she sighed. Although their parents weren't married yet, she still considered him her brother and she hated when he got hurt and worse, when he cried.

"Does it hurt?" she asked with a frown.

Noah slowly nodded his head. Right as he was going to rub his mouth with the back of his arm, it was grabbed, so he lifted his head to see his mom in front of him.

"You can't get blood on your tux, big guy," Kate calmly said with a slight smile. She set down the wad of paper towels with ice in them beside his leg. Then, she took hold of his jacket near his wrist and pulled it off each arm. "Hold this against your lip for me." She handed him the ice and observed how he cautiously placed it against his lip. "Stop getting hurt," she murmured with her lips against his forehead.

"I like your bowtie," Alexis happily complimented, making Noah's eyes fall on her.

"Off," he whined and tried to yank it off until his mom's hand held his. "Please?"

"After the ceremony, you can take it off. And since you already ate some cake, you won't be having anymore," Kate sternly explained, getting watery eyes in return. "Hey, there's no need to be upset."

Noah used the back of his right hand to wipe his eyes before sliding off the couch. He made his way to the door and opened it because he wanted to be with Rick.

"I'll take him back to the other room," Jenny announced as she stepped behind Noah. She delicately set her hands on his shoulders to guide him to the correct door.

"Thank you," Kate said loud enough for her to hear. She faced Alexis who was smiling up at her. "What, silly?"

"We get to walk on the beach with no shoes!"

"I know." Kate shook her head as she chuckled. "Looking forward to that?"

"Yes." Alexis speedily nodded her head a few times. "Is that why we got those things?"

"Pedicures?"

"Yeah, those."

"Yup. We have to make sure our toes look pretty because everyone will be seeing them."

"Let's go again!"

"Maybe when the paint on our toenails starts to look bad, we can go. We could also try to force your dad and Noah in getting them."

"Yeah! Make Daddy have purple toenails," Alexis hysterically giggled as she fell into the back of the couch.

Kate joyously grinned at Alexis before walking over to Lanie.

"Don't be nervous," Lanie stated her observation of her best friend's facial expression.

"What if I trip?"

"Girl, you run in tall heels after suspects. I highly doubt that you will trip while being barefoot," Lanie assured with a pleasant smile. "Besides, it's not like there will be millions of people watching you."

"That's true." Kate's brows furrowed as she attempted to fight the tears that wanted to form behind her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted, her makeup being ruined moments before she would be married to Rick.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lanie sympathetically questioned.

"It sucks that my mom won't be here for this…"

"Aw, honey." Without a second thought, Lanie pulled her friend into her loving arms. "She will be watching."

Kate sharply bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from letting tears fall down her cheeks. It was true that her mom would possibly be watching, but she didn't exactly believe in the heaven and hell ordeal. However, she did visit her mom's grave last night and spoke aloud about what was going to happen today and how she wished her mom could be here. Yeah, she had her dad and Martha for support, but it wasn't the same.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lanie nervously asked when she felt Kate's staggered breathing against her.

"I will be," Kate hesitantly muttered as her eyes shut and a few tears fell down her face.

…..

Rick watched as all three of bridesmaids made their way down the isle, Maddie (who was the maid of honor), Lanie and Jenny. He remembered when Kate couldn't decide whom to give the position to, but he managed to help her out. Luckily none of the girls fought over it, even though he wished they did because that would have been one hell of a sight. Well, at least in his imagination.

Once they were standing to his right, a large knot formed in the back of his throat and his hands began to sweat. Yeah, it was pretty warm out on the beach, but that wasn't why he was sweating. He was one hundred percent nervous and he didn't even understand how he was still standing.

As he licked his lips to get rid of the dryness, he noticed that his little girl was making her way down the isle. She looked so beautiful in her little dress and with the light green halo that accented her long hair.

Alexis hesitantly kept walking in the sand. She wasn't normally the type to get nervous, but with everyone watching her, it was hard not to. To help ignore everyone's stares, she looked at the flower petals in her basket and threw a few onto the ground. She smiled at her feet when her toes curled in the sand. She kept throwing petals onto the ground and wiggling her toes. The moment she looked up, she was already in front of the alter, so she tiptoed to where she was supposed to go.

"Good job, Pumpkin," Rick cheerfully whispered with a grin when he brought his eyes onto her. She nodded her head and gave him her shy, innocent smile in return.

He watched her sway a few times before he turned his head back toward the isle. Noah was slowly making his way to him and glancing at everyone that was seated, which weren't a lot of people, but enough.

Noah tightly held onto the pillow with the ring on it like his mom said. He ended up getting distracted by the sand and bending down to touch it with his hand. When he heard Rick clear his throat, he tilted his head toward him with a smirk before he stood up straighter and kept walking. As he was drawing nearer to the alter, he got tempted to kick some of the sand, but he knew if he did, he would get in loads of trouble, so he quickly made his way over to Ryan and Esposito and stood in front of them.

"Good job, buddy," Rick enthusiastically praised the boy who was too busy checking out the ring, which made him shake his head with a smile.

The flutes that he hired to play the music began playing a different tune, which meant Kate was going to be coming toward him. His breath got caught in his throat the moment he saw her.

Kate clutched onto her dad a lot tighter than before when her eyes met Rick's. He looked so happy to be standing there, watching her slowly walk to him. Thank god her dad told her that he wouldn't let her fall because she really thought she was going to.

To distract her anxiousness, she let her eyes travel onto her little boy who had the pillow held in his hand like a pizza box while he was bent down. She wanted to tell him to stand up and stop playing in the sand, but instead, she caught Ryan's eyes. Her head slightly tilted toward Noah, which made him look.

She wanted to laugh when Ryan jumped back a little before leaning down to whisper in Noah's ear. Since her son was standing up and looking at her, she cast him a bright smile, which got her one in return. And of course, he did his silly wave where he would move his hand at a ridiculous speed. That got her to let out a soft laugh before she let her eyes travel onto Alexis.

The girl was swaying while looking into her basket, but when she looked up, she gave her the most beautiful smile. She was lucky to have such a beautiful family, even though Alexis wasn't her daughter, she considered her to be.

How could she not?

It wasn't until her dad whispered into her ear did she notice that she was in front of the alter. She turned toward him, so he could lift her veil. The gentle kiss she received on her cheek made her grin ear to ear before he handed her off to Rick.

"You look so beautiful," Rick sincerely complimented in a slight whisper.

Kate wished she could lean in and kiss him after his words, but she couldn't yet. And when the time came, she probably wouldn't want to stop.

Noah tilted his head back to look at Ryan, which made him falter back a few steps. Ryan ended up putting his hands on his shoulders and making him look at his mom and Rick.

Whatever the guy with the book was saying didn't make any sense to him. So, he attempted to try and get Alexis' attention for a few minutes, but he couldn't exactly see her. He gave up on trying and looked up at his mom because she was looking at him.

Did he miss something?

"Give them the rings," Ryan gently whispered into his ear, which made him speed forward.

He held the small pillow above his head and heard Alexis' silent giggle, which made him want to go over to her and play, but he knew better.

Once he was back in his spot, he intently watched Rick slide the ring onto his mom's finger.

They were finally married!

He listened to them admit their love for one another and boring promises before the guy with the book told them to kiss.

Ew, they were kissing!

He scrunched his face up in disgust as he held the pillow over his eyes. He could hear Alexis' laughter from over here, which made him peer over it to find her in front of him.

"Time to go back," she murmured with her one arm out to him.

He hooked his with hers and walked down the isle after everyone.

Alexis began to throw the rest of the flower petals in front of them until she saw that Noah was curiously observing. She held a few out to him, but he shook his head.

"Now we can get cake!" she excitedly squealed, getting a frown from him in return. She forgot that his mom said he wouldn't be able to have anymore. Looked like she was going to be secretly sharing.

Kate glanced over her shoulder to see the kids a little ways behind them. She glanced over at Rick with a large, happy smile.

She was finally married to the man she loved unconditionally. She squeezed his hand a bit, which brought his baby blue eyes onto her.

"I love you," he silently mouthed with the most joyous grin she had ever seen on him.

"I love you too," she softly hummed as her face got a little red.

* * *

_**AN: Alexis is now 6 and Noah 5. I might update with short chapters like this, meaning the updates would be more frequent.**_

_**Thoughts?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gathered around the cake, so Rick and Kate could cut it together. She smiled when his hand held hers, so they could slice it. After the put it on a plate, they both got some onto their forks and fed each other. Little did she know that he would smoosh some on her face, which made her eyes widen. He was laughing as he licked his thumb, so she smeared some across his face, causing him to falter back a few paces.

"Payback," she deeply said with a devious grin.

"Not cool," he whispered as he grabbed onto a napkin and began wiping his face. He came to a halt when he noticed her finger scooping some off. His eyes widened when he saw the look she gave him when she licked it off. "Um, we should hand this out," he stammered, which made her bite down on her bottom lip with a smile.

Kate shook her head as she took the knife to cut pieces for their parents. She placed them on the small plates and turned around to locate them.

"Here, Dad," she said with a cheerful smile.

"I think you have something on your face," he joked with a chuckle as he took the cake and fork from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She watched Noah follow him to the table. That little sneak was going to try and get cake from people, wasn't he?

"Hand this to my mom," Rick said from behind her, so she spun around and took the plate from him.

Martha gladly took the piece of cake. She also ended up handing Kate a wet paper towel.

"Clean up, you two," she loudly laughed as she walked away to join Jim and Noah.

"I'll give Alexis her piece then the staff can finish. Sound good?" Rick inquired as he cut a smaller piece.

"Sounds good." Kate nodded until she saw Alexis impatiently waiting. She shook her head with a grin. "Someone is excited."

"I like cake," Alexis enthused as she carefully took the plate from her dad. She slowly wandered over to Noah and took a seat beside him.

"Now, I'm going to clean this off and eat a piece with everyone," Kate announced as she patted Rick's cheek and walked toward the bathroom.

Rick watched her exit and decided to sit down with his little family and eat while everyone else got a piece of cake. He planted himself beside his daughter and Noah who looked upset.

"What's up, buddy?" he questioned as he got some cake onto his fork.

"Mommy said I can't have cake," Noah frowned as he let his chin lay on his folded arms.

"Why?" Rick questioned as he noticed he was receiving a strange stare from his mother. Oh, he still had cake on his face. He slid the napkin from under his plate and began to wipe the rest off.

Noah shrugged as his answer. "Can we go play in the sand, Papa?"

"You'd have to ask your mom," Jim answered as he smoothed down the back of Noah's hair since he noticed tears form in his eyes.

"He can have some of mine," Alexis offered as she slid her plate toward Noah. Her dad's hand stopped it, which made her look at him with furrowed brows.

"If Kate said that he can't have any, then he can't have any," Rick reminded her.

"Fine," Alexis frustratingly huffed as she pulled her plate back in front of her. "Sorry, Noah," she apologized with a frown.

"What are you sorry about?" Kate curiously questioned as she appeared behind her son's chair with her hands behind her back.

"That I can't share my cake." Alexis shrugged as got a lot of frosting onto her fork before eating it.

Kate leaned down beside Noah's ear. "This is for being the cutest ring bearer I know." She set a small slice of cake in front of him, which made his head turn toward her. "Nobody's allowed to be sad today," she murmured as she kissed the top of his head.

Noah took the fork from his mom with a bright smile plastered on his face. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome." Kate ruffled his hair before she sat down beside Rick.

"Yay, cake!" Alexis happily exclaimed with her fork in the air.

"Cake!" Noah joined in with a giggle before inserting some into his mouth. He only ate a few bites before he felt full since he ate some of the other food before. "Mommy, can we go play in the sand?"

"If you can find someone to take you, sure," Kate answered with a warm smile. She felt Rick's hand holding hers, so she let her eyes fall on him. "What?"

"I like to witness you being a good mom is all," he sincerely answered, which got him a soft kiss. "I should say that more often, huh?"

Noah scrunched his face up when his saw his mom kiss Rick again. He turned his head toward Alexis to realize that she was still eating. Since he really wanted to go play in the sand, he slid off his chair and decided to ask people if they would take him.

"What is he doing?" Jim questioned with a slightly raised brow.

"Probably asking someone if they'd take him outside." Kate shook her head with a slight laugh.

"Aw, I could take him out."

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. If he ends up taking Liam, you might want someone else with you."

"Why's that?"

"Because when Noah and Liam are together, they never fail to get in trouble," Rick answered before Kate even opened her mouth. He observed Noah coming back over to them with his shoulders slumped.

"Nobody wants to," Noah defeatedly sighed as he made his way to the back of the table.

"Let's go get you changed, and I will," Jim stated with a playful grin.

"Really?" Within seconds Noah went from upset to completely ecstatic.

"Where are his clothes?" Jim asked his daughter.

"Can I go?" Alexis anxiously questioned.

"Of course," Jim kindly responded as he slid his chair back for enough room to get onto his feet.

Rick cleared his throat, which made his little girl's blue eyes fall onto him. "Are you forgetting something?"

Alexis shook her head until she remembered. "Oh! Daddy, can I go play on the beach with Noah?"

"Yes, you can," Rick joyfully replied. "Your change of clothes are in the same bag as Noah's."

"Let's go!" Noah latched onto his grandpa's hand and attempted to pull him toward the exit.

"Where are his clothes?" Jim inquired with a stifled laugh.

"They should be in the room you guys got changed in," Kate answered as she shook her head at her son's excitement. "You're not allowed to go swimming because it's not warm enough. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Noah nodded in agreement as he watched Alexis appear by his side. "Let's go, Papa!"

"I'll be back shortly." Jim held his hand out for Alexis' and wrapped it around her small one when it was placed in his palm. He loudly chuckled as he let them lead the way.

"We should all go out there eventually," Rick suggested as he watched the kids leave the reception room.

"I agree." Kate nodded as she brought her attention to the dance floor to see Ryan and Esposito doing some bizarre moves. "Oh my god," she uncontrollably laughed.

"Is the... Yup. The photographer is taking pictures of them," Rick pointed out.

"That's not enough." Kate located her phone on the table and navigated to her camera. She slid the button over, so she could take a video and began recording it. "They are so going to regret this."

"You two should join them," Martha enthused with a wide grin.

Kate glanced over at Rick while biting down on her bottom lip. "Oh, why the hell not?" She handed her phone to Martha. "Just hold it toward us."

Rick eagerly slid out of his chair and took Kate's hand in his. He danced his way toward Ryan and Esposito, which got him happy smirks in return. He turned toward his wife to see that she was mimicking the boys. Their movements made him let out one of his obnoxious laughs for a few seconds until he regained control.

"Keep up, oldie," Kate teasingly mocked.

After Rick began to goofily dance like them, he noticed that all their other guests were on the dance floor. This may be his third wedding, but it was by far his favorite, and not just because of the dancing. Mainly from getting married to the woman he knew he couldn't live without.

…..

Jim finished sliding Noah's black and white long sleeved shirt over his head. He watched the boy struggle to navigate his arms through the sleeves, which made him chuckle.

"It's eating me!" Noah shouted as she began to spin in a tight circle while he tried to get his arms through.

Alexis had to lean into the side of the couch because she started to giggle too hard. That was one of her favorite things about Noah; he always, without a doubt, made her laugh, even when she was upset.

"Stay still," Jim gently commanded, which made Noah come to a standstill. He assisted with getting the boy's arms through the sleeves. "There."

"Now we can go play in the sand!" Alexis gleefully cheered as she ran after Noah.

"Wait up," Jim chortled as he grabbed onto the bag with beach toys in it. He had to chase the little ones in order to catch up. "Ready?" he questioned as Noah reached for the door handle.

"One, two, three, go!" Noah exclaimed as he yanked the door open. Just as he was about to dash toward the ocean, the back of his shirt was grabbed, making him stop.

"You need to go slowly, so I can keep an eye on the both of you. Got it?" Jim softly questioned, which got him two nods from the kids. "Now, let's go build a castle or something."

They speedily walked onto the beach and to a clear spot close to the water. Jim set the beach toys and a blanket down, so he could sit on it. Although he changed into casual l jeans and a t-shirt, he still didn't want sand all over him.

"We need to get water for the castle," Alexis announced as she pulled two pails out of the bag. "Here." She handed Noah the green one while she kept the red.

Noah placed it on his head and began marching toward the water. "Hut two, three, four," he chanted as he swung his arms.

Alexis shook her head while she was giggling. She ran up to his side and noticed that he was staring at the water with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" she decided to ask.

Alexis' question was what got Noah out of his daze of the beautiful ocean. He stepped into the wet part and observed how the water splashed against his bare feet.

"I like the beach," he softly said as he bent down to get water into the pail.

"Me too," Alexis agreed with a strict nod as she copied him.

Once there was enough water in hers, she began to head back toward Jim. She was several feet away when she realized that Noah wasn't next to her. She quickly spun around to see him bent over and picking something up.

"Look!" he screamed as she bolted to her. He held up a small starfish with a bright smile across his face. "I found Patrick!"

Alexis let out a playful giggle as she took it from him to observe it. "He's naked!"

Noah let the handle to the pail rest against his arm as she was handed the starfish back. He sped toward his grandpa, which resulted in some water spilling onto his pants, but he didn't care, he had something he wanted to show him.

"Papa, look!" he elatedly shouted. He dropped down on his knees near his grandpa's side, set the pail behind him, and held the starfish out.

"He found Patrick," Alexis added in with a shy smile. She placed her pail next to Noah's and sat down by him.

"Well, isn't this one of the coolest things that I've ever seen," Jim enthused to match Noah and Alexis' excitement. He held his hand flat out until the starfish was placed in it. "You should keep it in water."

"He can be the king of the castle," Alexis suggested, which got her a continuous nod from Noah.

"We can make a little pool in the middle, so he doesn't dry up like in the Spongebob movie!"

"Yeah!"

"Papa, will you help make the castle?" Noah innocently questioned with a slight grin.

"Of course I will," Jim answered as he pulled Noah under his arm to ruffle his hair. "I just forgot how to make one since I haven't in such a long time. Want to show me how to start it?"

Alexis crawled over to the bag and pulled out the castle shaped toys. She handed one to Noah, one to Jim, and kept one for herself.

"You gotta put the sand and some water in it with a shovel. That way it's not super soft and it will make the shape," Alexis explained as she began to use one of the shovels to scoop sand into it.

"Then you flip it over and smash it onto the sand!" Noah added in as he handed his grandpa the yellow shovel while he took the red one.

"How big do you want to make this castle?" Jim asked as he followed what the kids were doing, even though he knew how to do it. He just wanted _their_ instructions.

"All the way to the beach!" Noah nodded as he watched Alexis put some water into his toy. He used his hands to pat the sand down before he flipped it over. He ended up sitting on it while he waited for his grandpa and Alexis to finish.

"I think that's too big, buddy. How about we make four towers and four walls? We can put the mini pool in the middle for your starfish," Jim gently suggested as he observed Alexis dumping some water into her toy.

"We gotta make army guys, so they don't attack. Then we gotta…" Noah trailed off when he noticed his mom making her way to them.

"What?" Alexis confusedly questioned until she saw who he was looking at.

Noah completely forgot about creating the castle. Instead, he grabbed onto his starfish and ran toward his mom until he semi collided into her legs.

"Mommy, look! I found a starfish!" he loudly exclaimed.

"Wow. Where did you find it?" she asked as she set her hand on his shoulders to guide him back toward Alexis and her dad with her.

"In the water," Noah responded as he flipped the starfish over in his hands. "We are gonna make a castle and Papa is gonna help. He said we should make a little pool right in the middle for him, so he stays wet."

"That's a very good idea." Kate pulled him closer to her side as she lightly stepped on the blanket her dad was sitting on. "Having fun?" she curiously inquired as she planted herself beside him.

"They sure do keep you on your toes," Jim happily replied as he handed Alexis his part of the castle, so she could flip it over like the other two.

"They do," Kate agreed while she observed Noah crawling over to Alexis. "Everyone plans to come out here in a few minutes. Thought I'd get a head start."

Jim wrapped his arm around the small part of her back and pulled her more near. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Dad," she murmured as her head softly laid on his shoulder.

"And I'm incredibly happy for you. This is what you need, a small family and a man that loves you almost as much as me."

She playfully hit his knee. "Oh, stop."

Jim nodded to himself as he let his eyes fall onto the kids. Alexis seemed to be more about building the castle than Noah, which made him smile because Noah was lying in the sand with his starfish held above his eyes.

As much as he wished Johanna were here to see their beautiful grandson and their daughter married, he could bear the pain. He knew Kate must have been extremely upset last night because he overheard Rick asking if she was okay when they had their first dance as husband and wife. But as they sat here, enjoying the cool, evening breeze, he knew she was okay. That was all he could ask for in this world, for his daughter to be happy for the rest of her days to come.

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy?" Noah questioned in a whisper as he tip toed into the master bedroom.

He always got confused as to which side his mom slept on, even though he came in here quite often during the night. His eyes traveled across the dark room and onto the bed to try and see his mom's hair. Since he couldn't and was too frightened to stand near the bed, definitely because of what he just dreamt about, his blue eyes began to water.

"Mommy," he stammered as his heart picked up speed.

"Mm, I think someone's calling you," Rick softly mumbled into the pillow as he turned his head the opposite way of his wife. A few seconds passed and he figured that she didn't hear him, so he sluggishly rolled onto his left side to wake her. "Kate, hun."

"What?" Kate sleepily questioned with a yawn. She answered herself when she heard Noah's distant crying. Immediately after, she propped up on her elbows and squinted in the dark to see his small figure. "What's wrong, baby?"

"He's not coming near the bed, so I think he had a nightmare," Rick responded as he rested on his back with his hands under his head.

Kate slid her legs over the side of the bed until her feet were touching the cool floor. Since her and Rick planned on not doing anything sexual until their honeymoon, which started bright and early tomorrow, she wasn't in anything too showing. So, she cautiously stepped over to Noah and squatted down before him.

"What's the matter, buddy?" she peacefully asked with a frown as she ran the backs of her fingers down his face.

"Boogey monster," Noah blubbered while he rubbed his nose.

"There's no such thing as the boogey monster. We already searched your room last week, silly," she gently murmured as she pushed his curls away from his forehead. "Aw, you really are scared," she stated after feeling how sweaty he was, which wasn't normal since they had central air. "Come on. Let's go put you back in bed, so you're not too sleepy in the morning." She delicately took hold of his hand as she stood up straight.

"No, no, no," he cried out in fear, making his mom come to a halt.

"Alright," she gave in and lifted him onto her hip. "You're going to be too big for me to carry soon." Her finger softly poked his nose before she kissed it.

"Sleep with you," he sorrowfully sobbed into her shoulder.

"Is that okay with you?" she questioned Rick who was watching them.

"As long as he doesn't pee like last time, yeah," he answered with a tired smile.

"Do you have to go potty?" she asked her son when she noticed that he had a strong grip on her shirt.

"No," Noah replied with a big yawn.

"Okay." Kate brought him over to the bed and gradually lowered him onto the mattress. She watched him instantly crawl into the middle to observe her. "Lay down, silly," she hummed as she climbed back under the blankets, but this time she made sure they went over Noah as well.

Rick let out a loud, fake snore, which made Noah's attention fall onto him. He peeked through one eye to see the boy's adorable smile.

"Don't be scared, Little Batman," he calmly spoke and ruffled the boy's curly hair.

Noah turned his head toward his mom since he felt her a lot closer than before. He giggled when she poked his nose again.

"You need to sleep," she whispered as her head sunk into the pillow. She closed her eyes for a few moments then reopened them to see him still sitting with his legs crossed. "Noah."

Seconds after hearing his name, he was curled in a ball under the covers. He ended up scooting closer to his mom, so he could cuddle up to her side and feel more secure and safe.

"Good boy," she quietly hummed with her lips against his forehead. Her arm lightly draped over his small body as she closed her eyes.

"Love you, Mommy," he yawned, which made his words sound like gibberish.

"I love you too," she lovingly responded with a large grin on her face.

"Me too," Rick added in as he rolled onto his side to face them.

"Love you, Rick," Noah drowsily announced as his eyes began to get heavier than before.

"I love you too, Little Batman." Rick slid a little closer to the boy and planted an affectionate kiss on the top of his head. "And you, my wife." He propped himself up with his elbow to be able to give Kate a quick peck.

"I love you too, now sleep," she playfully demanded, which made him let out a long sigh. "Our first adventure as husband and wife starts bright and early tomorrow, so you need to get your sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand in her direction as he flipped himself onto his stomach to try and fall back asleep.

Kate grinned to herself as she mindlessly slid her fingers through Noah's hair. She never wanted to cut it because she absolutely adored his curls and the way they laid across his head. Besides, he would always pitch a fit whenever she brought him to a hairdresser. Although Alexis tried to get him to cut some of it off, he never budged and probably never would.

Shortly after she stopped playing with his hair, she could hear his steady, deep breaths. The sound of them always put her into an amazing slumber, but she wanted to marvel over how big he got in such a short amount of time. And how much he resembled herself. Even though he had his dad's eyes and hair color, he looked more like her, which she without a doubt preferred. Not saying that Sorenson was bad looking, but she would rather not have a reminder of his inactive father everyday just by looking at him.

She let out an upset sigh as she shut her eyes. As much as she wanted to hurt Sorenson for not being around as much as Noah deserved, he had Rick. The most wonderful father she had ever met, who was willing enough to make room for her little boy, definitely because he could tell he was in need of a father figure.

That was the final thought she had before she fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face. Her little boy might not have his biological dad in his life too often, but Rick replaced him. And she didn't care one bit, definitely because Rick allowed it.

…..

Rick just finished packing the rest of his things in the suitcase when he realized that Alexis didn't come down from her room yet. Immediately after his thought, he sped into the living room and darted up the first set of stairs. He caught a glimpse of a nude figure, so he turned toward it.

Noah was running around the living room, butt naked. He was waving his clothes in the air while Kate frustratingly ran her hand down her face from behind the couch.

"Need help?" Rick questioned with a stifled laugh. The boy's obsession with having absolutely no clothes on was hilarious, but he would never voice that aloud.

"Please," Kate answered with an exasperated sigh. "Noah James, get over here, now," she furiously demanded.

"Wee woo. Wee woo," Noah loudly mimicked an ambulance as he ran into the kitchen. He kept circling the island until a large arm came in contact with his stomach, and he was lifted in the air. "Ah! Help!"

"I think Mommy wants you to get dressed," Rick sternly explained why he picked the boy up under his arm.

"Clothes are for humans!" Noah complained and kicked his feet in hope it would help him be released.

Kate's eyebrow shot up in confusion. "You are a human. What else would you be?"

"I'm ET!" Noah shouted with a nod as he was held arms length in the air. He noticed his mom sliding his boxer briefs to his waist, which made him squirm. "No clothes!"

"Yes, clothes," Kate carefully pulled her fingers away, so she wouldn't snap the waistband like she did the other day. Next, she slid his baby blue and yellow plaid shorts on. "Cute little boys need to wear clothes."

"I am not cute," Noah huffed and crossed his arms.

"I have to agree with your mom on this one," Rick added in, making the boy's head tilt toward him with furrowed brows.

"Only puppies are cute," Noah mumbled as he was set down. Within seconds of being in contact with the floor, his mom was guiding his head through his shirt. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself." Kate gently ruffled his curls before she got his arms through the sleeves. After, she took hold of his hand. "Now that you took a bath, you need to eat."

"Can I eat on the stool?" Noah enthusiastically asked as he ran toward the island. Without getting an answer, he pulled the stool away from the counter and began to climb up.

"What did I say about doing it yourself?" Kate questioned while she assisted him with getting in the seat. She got a slight shrug in response.

"You're not supposed to," Rick answered as he proceeded to climb up a few stairs. "Remember last time?"

"Yes," Noah sadly muttered as he looked at his lap. "I fell."

"Don't be sad, silly." Kate delicately poked his nose, causing her to receive a smile. Her eyes navigated to Rick who was grinning at her before he went out of sight.

Rick hesitantly knocked on Alexis' bedroom door before he stepped inside. He found her nowhere in sight, which made his heart pick up speed in panic. He was ready to call Kate upstairs until he noticed a shadow under the bed.

As he lowered himself onto his stomach, small sniffles made their way to his ears. His heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach because he knew she was crying.

"Pumpkin," he unhappily murmured. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go, Daddy," Alexis admitted as new tears shed down her rosy cheeks.

"I won't be gone long at all and you will be with Noah the whole time. And Jenny, and Grams, and Papa Beckett, and Lanie."

"Why can't I go with you?" she blubbered while she carefully wiped her wet eyes.

"Because you don't like planes and a honeymoon only consists of the bride and groom. I thought you were okay with this." He attempted to reach for her, so he could pull her out and into his arms for a bear hug, but she scooted a little ways back.

"Please stay," she desperately cried out.

"Come here, Pumpkin." His heart was silently breaking and he really needed to hold her, so he could try and take her pain away. He slid a few feet from the bed, which made her eventually crawl out. "It's okay," he gently murmured while kneeling. The moment his little girl was clinging to him, his arms tightly wrapped around her. "I love you, Pumpkin."

"Don't be gone forever," she spoke which was mainly muffled because her face was buried in his shirt.

"Is that what this is about?" He planted a careful kiss against the top of her bright hair. "You think that we are going to be gone forever?"

"Maybe."

He felt her slight shrug against him. "Why do you think that?"

"B-because Mommy did," she stammered and he lightly grasped her shoulders at her reply.

"I will never leave you like that. Never," he sincerely assured as he held her teary blue eyes with his. "You are my little girl and I will never leave you because I love you too much and I can't live without you. Understand?"

"I understand, Daddy." She gradually nodded her head with a small smile.

"Good. Now, let's go downstairs to eat before Papa Beckett gets here." He pushed his hands on his knees to help himself stand. Then, he lightly latched onto his daughter's hand and walked out of the room and toward the stairs with her. "I'm glad you got dressed all on your own."

"You said I have to!" she silently giggled as they descended the steps.

"Everything alright?" Kate questioned Alexis' red eyebrows before she took a sip of her coffee while she leaned against the counter.

"Someone was a little upset that we're leaving, but I fixed it," Rick answered with a bright smile. He watched his little girl pull out of his hand and start to climb the stool beside Noah, so he sped over and helped her. "I don't want you to tip over like he did the other day."

"That was loud," Alexis replied with a frown. She noticed Noah swinging his body while eating, so she giggled. "Are you dancing?"

"Gotta eat fast. I wanna see the plane!" he exclaimed with a full mouth, which made some of his toaster strudel fall out and onto the plate.

"Noah, manners," Kate sternly demanded with her eyes glued with his narrowed ones.

Rick had to bite his tongue when he witnessed the glare Noah gave Kate before he began to finish his breakfast. He felt an elbow nudge him, so he looked toward the source.

"What?" he asked until he realized Kate was holding a small plate with a toaster strudel on it. "Oh!" he took hold of it and swiftly set it in front of Alexis. "Eat up."

Kate watched the kids eat for a split second before she grabbed hold of Rick's arm and led him away from them. She spun on her heel to face him, which made a nervous expression appear across his face.

"You're not in trouble," she breathlessly chuckled and shook her head. "I just want to know why she was crying."

"How could you tell?" Rick curiously inquired. He loved and kind of hated how his wife could easily figure things out about people within a matter of seconds.

"Her nose, eyebrows, and eyes were red. They usually get that way when she's crying," Kate answered with a slight shrug. "So, why was she upset?"

"She thought that we were going to be leaving forever… like her mom." He heavily shrugged with a quiet sigh.

"Oh…" Kate frowned before she instinctively walked over to Alexis' chair. She leaned down and lightly whispered into the girl's ear, "You're my stepdaughter now, sweetie."

The look of surprise on Alexis' angelic face made her grin ear to ear. She had to hug her small body, so she wouldn't fling herself out of the stool to come in contact with her.

"I love you, Kate!" Alexis gleefully announced. She pulled away from her stepmom with the brightest smile.

"I love you too," Kate murmured as she smoothed down Alexis' soft hair with a smile.

"And me!" Noah shouted while he stood on his stool with his arms in the air to get everyone's attention onto him. "I love all the peoples in here!"

Kate's heart was caught in her throat when she saw Noah standing. She slowly made her way to his stool, afraid that he would manage to make the slightest movement and tumble off. After she was beside him, she forced him to sit down, which got her annoyed whines in return.

"You need to stay seated when you're up here," she deeply spoke, which was mostly out of fear that he could have gotten hurt.

"That's right, Little Batman," Rick added in, getting a defeated sigh and rolled eyes from Noah.

"When's Papa coming?" Noah decided to ask since he was finished eating and he wanted to not be lectured anymore.

"He'll be here in a little bit, why?" Kate folded her arms across her chest when she saw the devious look in her son's eyes.

"So we can go to the park!" he continuously nodded until he felt a small hand on his head. He quickly turned toward the source to find that it was Alexis.

"Quiet," Alexis whispered with a playful smile as she did a little squirm in her seat, illustrating one of her little dances.

"Fine." Noah decided to start climbing down the stool, so he could go play before he left. Once his legs were hanging over the side and he was gripping onto the seat for dear life, he felt hands on his waist. "Stop! Let me do it!" he shrieked.

"I don't think so." Kate set him onto the floor and watched him run toward the toys since she told him he couldn't watch TV for awhile. "He's a little daredevil, isn't he?"

"That he is," Rick agreed from near the coffee machine. He picked up the fresh mug before he took a few cautious sips.

"I really hope my dad, your mom, Jenny, and Lanie don't have problems with him…"

"I doubt they will." Since his wife was a lot closer to him, he pulled her into his side and kissed the temple that was facing him. "He's with your dad for two days, my mother for two, Jenny for two, and Lanie for one. I bet they can handle it. Besides, he's not two anymore. If he was, then I would say that they couldn't," he chuckled while shaking his head at the memories of Noah's terrible twos phase.

"Alexis, will you keep an eye out for him?" Kate questioned with a loving smile.

"Yup! If he's bad, I'll spank him!" Alexis nodded before she took another bite of her toaster strudel.

"Not that extreme, Pumpkin," Rick chortled as he rested the side of his head against Kate's.

"I'll keep him in line," Alexis lowly said, something she picked up from Kate whenever she disciplined herself or Noah.

"She's a keeper," Kate softly whispered, only loud enough for Rick to hear. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, which made it obvious that she made his heart clench, and in a good way.

* * *

**_AN: Thoughts?_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was late evening when Kate rolled onto her side in the bed. She noticed that Rick wasn't next to her anymore, so she propped herself up on her elbows and scanned the room. She saw his figure over at the table, typing away on his laptop at an incredible speed.

Since she could tell that he didn't realize she was awake, she slid off the mattress and silently walked over to him. Her arms draped down his chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What are you writing?" she murmured into his ear, sensing the chills that just ran through him because of the breaths she let out onto his neck.

"J-just something that I can't get out of my mind. I have to write it down before I forget," Rick stammered as he saved the Word document and closed his laptop. "Should we venture outdoors?"

"I like the whole idea of one day inside, just us," she deeply spoke before kissing his ear. She pulled away and headed for the bathroom. "We can venture out tomorrow."

"We've got a whole week in France. We can do whatever you want since it's your first time here," he said while following her to the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms across his bare chest. "Even though I like the fun that we've been having in our room."

Kate picked up her toothbrush on the sink and wet it. "Do you?" she questioned while she squeezed toothpaste on it. "Me too."

"I just can't keep my hands off you," he growled from the back of his throat as he stepped more into the bathroom and behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and moved her hair from her neck, lightly kissing up it. "It's impossible."

"Let me brush my teeth." She gently backhanded him, making a devious laugh escape his lips.

"Should we check on the kids since we aren't doing anything anymore?" He stood beside her and leaned against the sink. She was brushing her teeth and here he was asking questions.

"If you want to. What time would it be there?" she asked before spitting and rinsing her mouth. She set her toothbrush to the side and followed him out of the room since he didn't say anything. "Are you going to answer me?"

"It would be about noon, I think," he uncertainly answered while he searched for his phone in the bed. Once he found it under the pillows, he pulled it out and scrolled through the names. "Who has them right now? Your dad?"

"Yeah," she warmly replied. As much as she enjoyed their time away from the house, just the two of them, she missed her little boy and the energy that radiated off him.

Rick patted the spot next to him on the bed until she was closer. He wrapped his arm around her lower back and pressed Jim's speed dial. He put the phone on speaker and set it on his thigh, so they both could hear clearly.

Several rings later and they were greeted with Jim's enthusiastic voice.

"Hey, Dad," Kate gleefully responded with a smile, even though he couldn't exactly see her.

"How's it going in France?" Jim happily questioned.

"Pretty good. We spent the day in the hotel room and plan to venture out tomorrow. How's everything there?"

"Ohh," he teased on the other line. "Everything's good. Do you want to do that Skype thing you showed me last week? I bet the kids would like to see and hear you."

Kate tilted her head to look at Rick who shrugged as his answer. She shook her head with a smug grin.

"Give us ten minutes and we'll be online," she spoke to her dad. She could sense that he was nodding, which made her smile.

"Alrighty. I'll see you two soon. Ten minutes." Jim ended the call, which made Rick place his phone on the side table.

"Let's get dressed," Rick suggested while laughing since they were still in their underwear.

Kate nodded her head in agreement as she searched the floor for the clothes they were wearing only a couple hours ago. They weren't dirty or anything, so she didn't really care.

It took her a few minutes to locate her blouse and put it on. Then, she found her capris under the bed, which made her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked in an amused manner.

"How exactly did my capris get under the bed?" she questioned him back as she pulled them out and held them to him. "Did you toss them under here because I sure don't remember."

"Probably?" He gave her a slight shrug, which made her laugh for some strange reason. He'd have to be inside her mind to understand why she was, but that was okay. As long as he made her smile daily, he didn't care. "All set, then?"

"Where's the laptop?" She stood up straight and used the hair-tie from around her wrist to put her hair into a ponytail. That way she wouldn't look like she just had sex about a million times. "Kind of need it. Don't you think?"

"Right! Laptop!" He ran out of the bedroom and into their little living room. The laptop was on the couch, so he picked it up and was ready to head back to the bedroom until he saw Kate walking toward him. "Out here?"

"Yeah, because I don't want my dad to see our messy bedroom." She quickly raised her eyebrows, so he would understand.

"Good idea. We kind off went at it, didn't we?" he questioned while he plopped down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him until she sat down. "Let's see our little rugrats."

She watched him open the laptop and turn it on, the whole while with her head snug on his shoulder. After everything loaded, he navigated to Skype and clicked it. Her password was saved on it, so he signed in without a problem.

"How do I do this again?" he asked, clearly confused as to what he was doing.

"Click contacts and then double click my dad's name. After that, you hit the phone thing and do video chat," she explained with a smile.

Rick did everything she said and waited for Jim to pick up the call. Once he did, he waved at the screen.

"How's it going there, Jim?"

"Pretty good. Just gave the kids a bath."

"Who's that?" Noah's little voice was heard from the other room.

"Come and see," Jim slightly yelled to get the boy near him.

Noah came barreling into the living room and over to his grandpa. He still had his Spongebob towel around him because he didn't want to get dressed yet. He preferred being naked.

He climbed onto the couch and leaned over his grandpa's legs to see what was on the laptop.

"Mommy!" he screeched with a big, bright smile.

"Hey, big guy," Kate enthused at his level of excitement.

"How are you in there?" He poked the laptop screen a few times with furrowed brows and pursed lips. "Can you come out?"

Rick couldn't help but laugh at Noah's confusion because it was cute that he believed them to actually be in the computer. Maybe watching _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ before they left was a bad idea. Oh well, he absolutely loved the idea of a candy world, so it didn't matter too much.

"We aren't in the computer. We are using video like people on TV," Rick attempted to explain to the boy's growing mind. "Do you understand that?"

"Like the news lady?" Noah asked, leaning closer to the camera part. His eye was directly in front of it, trying to see into the computer.

"Stay back a bit," Jim gently commanded as he pulled his grandson away from the laptop screen, so they both could see better.

Noah sat as close to his grandpa as possible. He began to chew on the corner of his towel before he moved his wet curls away from his face because they made it itch.

"When are you coming home, Mommy and Rick?" Noah inquired with a pout.

"Daddy?" Alexis questioned while running over to Noah and his grandpa. She stood on the couch beside Jim and leaned over to see her dad and Kate on the screen. "Hi!"

"Hey, Pumpkin," Rick greeted with a playful smile. "How are you doing?"

"I took a bath." Alexis nodded her head and patted her damp hair because she took hers before Noah's.

"I see that," Rick chuckled while slightly shaking his head.

"I did too!" Noah loudly butted in while grinning at Alexis. He shook his head side to side really fast to whip his hair and make water fly off.

"Noah, stop," Kate sternly said, which made him come to a halt the second after she spoke. His eyes held hers until he smiled and brought the towel back into his mouth. "Have you been a good boy for Grandpa so far?"

"Yes," Noah nodded, not wanting to take the towel out of his mouth.

"Has he, Alexis?" Kate decided to ask her little friend since she never told lies, and she was extremely bad at it.

"He screamed earlier, but that was because there was this giant spider." Alexis illustrated the size of the spider with her hands. The wide eyes she used made both Kate and Rick laugh. "It's not funny! It was scary!"

"Where did you see the spider?" Rick decided to ask.

"In the shower," Noah answered before Alexis could even open her mouth. "It was crawling up the walls!"

"Did you capture it and put it outside?" Rick kissed the side of Kate's head since she rested it against him again.

"Nope. I squished it!" Noah smacked his hands together with a strict nod and devious look behind his blue eyes.

"I thought we weren't supposed to kill any types of bugs?" Kate asked, which made her son let out a long sigh.

"We didn't want it to get us tonight and it was really scary," Alexis defended her stepbrother and shot him a smile, which she, of course, got one in return.

"How about no more killing of the spiders?" Rick got a shrug from Noah and an uneasy expression from Alexis. "Alright, Pumpkin?"

"But, Daddy, they are scary. What if they get me when I'm upstairs and reading a book? They are quiet!" she speedily spoke since she was nervous about seeing another big spider.

"Then you call Jim up and have him capture it under a cup, so you guys can safely put it outside. Okay?"

"Okay," Alexis agreed, even though she didn't want to.

"I wanna show them my new watch!" Noah practically dove off the couch to retrieve his watch in the kitchen. He could hear Alexis behind him, so he slowed down for her to catch up.

"I'm glad that they're behaving for you," Kate spoke to her dad with a smile. "It makes me feel a lot more relieved than before."

"I can handle them." Jim gave a light shrug and grin. "They are loads of fun to be with and they keep your mind off everything that shouldn't matter."

"That's good," Kate agreed with a bright smile. "We're going to let you guys go after Noah shows us his watch. We are both beyond hungry and we need to find something to eat. Is that alright?"

"That's fine by me, Katie."

"It was nice speaking with you, Jim," Rick interjected, which made him receive a pleasing smile from the man.

"See!" Noah interrupted and held his watch in front of the camera. "It's Batman!"

"That's so cool!" Rick loudly exclaimed, making Noah bounce in his spot.

"This is mine." Alexis held it a little ways from the camera, unlike Noah. "It's Hello Kitty."

"You finally found a Hello Kitty watch," Kate said as she got a continuous nod from Alexis.

"We're going to let you guys go now," Rick said since it was silent. "We can do this every morning if you guys want to."

"See Mommy on the computer all the time!" Noah basically screamed, which got his grandpa's finger over his mouth to silence him. "Sorry."

"See you in the morning and we will be calling before you go to bed," Rick said as he noticed the upset look in Alexis' facial expression. "What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

"I miss you, Daddy," she unhappily spoke with a frown.

"We will be home soon, I promise."

Alexis hesitantly waved her hand, which made Noah copy her.

"I love you," Kate and Rick said at the same time.

"Love you too, Mommy and Rick," Noah cheerfully responded.

"I love you guys too," Alexis agreed with a strict nod.

Rick quit out of Skype and closed the laptop. He turned his head, so he could clearly see Kate's beautiful face.

"That was interesting," he stated until he realized that there were tears forming behind her green eyes. "What's the matter, love?"

"I really miss them. Both of them," Kate sorrowfully spoke as she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. "I'm having fun and all, but I miss him so much."

"Aw, come here." He put his arm up, so it'd be easier for her to snuggle into his side.

He tightly wrapped it around her, holding her as close as possible. He wanted to take away her pain, but he didn't know how to do so. She was a mother, a damn good one, and she missed her kid. Hell, he missed his too, but he knew they would be going home in a week.

"Do you want to get something to eat and call them later?" he murmured into her ear, getting a gradual nod in response.

"Yes," she replied with her exhale. "You…" She teasingly trailed her fingers up his arm and to his ear where she placed her lips. "Should distract me."

That was all he needed to be aroused. He laid her back on the couch, causing a throaty laugh to escape from her, which made his lips hungrily meet hers.

This was what he loved about their honeymoon. They could have endless sex without worrying about the kids walking in on them or some other sort of distraction. Here in France, it was only them, so they had no limits. Absolutely none, and he could live this way for the rest of his life. Happy.

Not saying he wasn't happy at home, but this was a different kind. The kind only another woman could give him, not his daughter. Combine the two and he would never be able to understand how to live without one or the other.

But man was he the happiest person alive. He had everything he wanted and so much more.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been neglecting lots of things, but not anymore!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Rick only had a few days left in Paris and they wanted to make the best of them, so they went around to every attraction site that sounded interesting on the Internet and of course, ones that Rick had gone to himself.

They visited Musée du Louvre, where he snapped a shot of Kate staring at the pyramid made of glass, mouth agape at how magnificent it was. Eventually he had to tug her a little to get her out of her daze and bring her inside where more fun awaited them.

When they entered, they weren't sure if they wanted a tour guide or to wander around on their own. It took them a few minutes to decide. They ended up going off by themselves, so they could see what they wanted to see, which was pretty much everything.

It wasn't until they got around to the Egyptian mummies - their last stop - did Rick start to act like a five year old. He was very into seeing them and he knew a lot of facts that Kate didn't, which intrigued her. She actually listened to every excited word he had to spew and she asked him questions, seeing as he knew so much.

For once he felt tremendously smart around her with information she didn't know. She was always proving him wrong either at home or at the precinct, so it was nice to know something she didn't. He never minded when she did prove him wrong, depending on who was around at the time. If it was Esposito or Ryan, they would not let it go for a few days, sometimes a week, so he was always more careful with his educated guesses and theories around them. Hopefully someday his go-to CIA theory would be correct, if not he would be a bit disappointed.

"Alright, my Egyptian. Let's get going. It's getting pretty late and I'm starved," Kate said as she watched Rick awe over the mummies. She laughed to herself as she placed her hand on his arm. "You said that I'd have to change before we go to the restaurant you chose."

"Right, right," he nearly whispered as he pulled is eyes away from the certain mummy he was observing. He wondered what it was like to be one, then again, it wasn't like they were alive. "When I die, you should make me into a mummy and set me up in a museum."

"Why would I do that?" She quirked her brow at him, holding back the laughter that wanted to escape. Only he would suggest to become a mummy. "You're not a pharaoh or nobility," she teased with a slight grin.

"I could be," he murmured as he wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her toward the exit, or where her thought the exit to be.

They ended up getting semi-lost with where they were going and Rick didn't want Kate to take the map out for assistance. He wanted to find the way on his own because it shouldn't be too hard.

Ten minutes passed and they still couldn't find it. He could tell she was getting aggravated, so he got a little flustered. It made him rush through a few exhibits until he found a familiar setting.

"This way," he urged and walked with her toward the correct exit.

"Finally," she sighed when they were outdoors again. "Next time, we are using the map."

"We didn't need one. I found our way out." He gave her a bright smile, which she couldn't help but return.

"So, Romeo, where are going out to eat and why do I have to change? Is what I'm wearing not good enough for you?"

"You look stunning, as always, but this is a fine restaurant. I don't want you to feel underdressed," he quickly explained without a pause. He watched her turn around and pull her camera out for another, further, picture of the museum. "We should came back here sometime, bring the whole family."

She gazed upon the glass structure before slowly turning her head toward him. If they were to bring the kids to Paris, it would be a disaster and he should know that.

"How about when they are older?" she suggested while putting her camera back in her case. She could feel his eyes on him, so she looked up to see his charming smile. "What?"

"I wasn't saying that we should bring them _now_," he said with a stifled laugh. "I think that would be a little crazy, seeing as they both still act out now and then."

"True," she agreed as she let his arm snake around her again. "Let's go back to the hotel and get changed before my stomach starts to eat me."

"I doubt that would happen," he chuckled while shaking his head. "I think you will like where we are going. It's beautiful inside."

"Ugh. Why won't you tell me? I'm sick of all these surprises," she annoyingly huffed as they arrived beside the car.

"Where's the fun in telling you?" he questioned while he opened the passenger side door for her. He watched her step in and look up at him like she was trying to read something that he couldn't hide. "What?"

"Tell me where we are going."

He uncontrollably laughed for a few moments before he shut the door without saying another word. He got in on the driver's side and hooked his seat belt, the whole while he could feel her glare burning right through him.

"Can't you just let me surprise you?" he pouted and stuck out his bottom lip, in hope it would work against her. Instead, _he_ was surprised when she gently kissed it.

She let out a deep, throaty laugh when she pulled away. "I'm not the only one that's full of surprises."

"No. No, you're definitely not," he pleasantly replied with a happy smile. "But we should go out to eat."

"No kidding."

"Shush." He started the car and headed toward the hotel. He kept glancing over at his wife to see her staring in a daze out the car window. "You're cute when you're amazed."

"Oh, hush." She raised her hand at him without turning her body, so she could keep looking at the evening lights around town. "I don't want to hear it."

Rick shook his head with a few silent laughs. He loved their first adventure as husband and wife, it was without a doubt fun. Too bad it had to end in a few days and they would be back in reality, not that it was a horrid thing. He just wished their honeymoon could last a few months. But, the kids needed them more and they both missed them.

He reached over and took her hand in his free one. The corner of his eye caught a glimpse of the stunning smile she gave when his fingers wrapped around hers.

"I love you," he confessed, even though he had been doing it for years now. It seemed like every day, he loved her just a little more than the day before.

"I love you too," she peacefully hummed as she lightly squeezed his hand.

…..

It was early afternoon when Alexis rolled onto her stomach on the pull out couch at Jenny and Ryan's. She turned her head because she was confused with her surroundings. It wasn't until she saw Noah sitting on the floor, playing a board game, did she relax.

"Lexi's up!" Noah cheered with an innocent smile. "Sleepy, sleepyhead." He continuously nodded until Liam pointed at the game since it was his turn.

"Morning, sweatheart," Jenny greeted as she walked into the living room. She sat down on the corner of the mattress, watching Alexis rub her eyes in small circles. "You guys stayed up late last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Alexis answered with a big yawn. "We watched a lot of movies and played a lot of games."

"Next time, I want you guys to go to bed earlier, okay? It's not good for you little ones to be staying up so late." Jenny leaned forward and lightly tickled the girl's sides, creating adorable laughs.

"Okay, okay!" Alexis squealed as she tried to wiggle free. When she did escape, she climbed onto the floor and made her way over to Noah. "What are you playing?"

"Chutes and Ladders," Liam answered without taking his eyes off the game since Noah cheated only a few minutes ago.

"Who's winning?" Alexis asked while she sluggishly sat besides Noah.

"I am!" Noah nearly shouted, which got him hushed. He furrowed his brows and watched Liam spin the wheel for his turn.

Jenny shook her head with a silent laugh at Noah's outburst. He was too cute for his own good, which made it hard for her to yell at him. Although she did do it last night at the dinner table because he was practically climbing to get his food. But that was all she encountered and she didn't exactly consider it 'trouble'.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she inquired toward Alexis who slightly nodded her head since she was paying attention to what the boys were doing. "Why don't you come with me to choose what kind of cereal?"

Alexis slowly got onto her feet, using Noah's head as help. She followed Jenny into the kitchen and leaned against the cupboard with her hands behind her back.

"Which do you want?" Jenny softly asked as she held open the cupboard where the cereal boxes were located.

"Fruity Pebbles!" Alexis exclaimed while pointing toward the right one. "Please."

"Hand me a bowl in the cupboard right behind you."

Alexis spun around and pointed to the one she thought they would be in. "This one?"

"Yup, that one."

Alexis opened the cupboard and pulled out the purple bowl on top. She held it above her head to Jenny until it was taken out of her hands. After, she went on her tiptoes to try and see above the counter, so she could watch Jenny pour the cereal.

Once Jenny put the milk into the bowl, Noah came running into the kitchen. He hid behind Alexis and bent down, so Liam couldn't see him or at least he thought.

"He cheated!" Liam angrily accused as he stood by everyone. He frustratingly pointed his finger at Noah.

"Noah, did you cheat in the game?" Jenny gently asked as she carried the bowl of cereal to the kitchen table.

"I moved my guy five places like the number said!" Noah answered as he stayed behind Alexis, even as she followed Jenny toward the table.

"Mom, he cheated." Liam folded his arms across his chest and glared at his friend. "He's lying!"

Jenny assisted with helping Alexis into her chair. She scooted the chair forward, so she would be able to reach easier. She handed her a spoon before she took Noah's hand and led him into the living room, Liam not too far behind.

Liam held up the wheel with the numbers on it and pointed to where the arrow landed, on the number four.

"It was in the middle," Noah mumbled while looking at his feet. Nobody ever reacted this way when he would move one extra space, but then again, nobody ever caught him. "I'm sorry."

Jenny slowly bent down in front of him and smiled warmly. "It's okay, buddy. Just move your piece back one space." She smoothed down the curl that was sticking out on the side of his head. "Okay?"

"Okay," Noah answered in a whisper.

"Let's not be sad." Jenny pulled him in for a big bear hug, making him let out his cute giggles. "Besides, your mommy will be calling in a little while. I don't think she would want you to be sad."

"Yay!" Noah cheered and clapped before he ran off to go tell Alexis the news. He skidded to a stop beside her chair and looked up at her. "My mommy and your daddy are calling soon!"

Alexis finished chewing the bit of cereal she inserted into her mouth. "Really?"

"That's what Jenny say." Noah nodded really fast, which made his hair move around. He tried to remember when they were supposed to be coming back, but he forgot. "How many more moons?" he asked while still attempting to rack his mind.

"I think… three," Alexis uncertainly answered with a shrug.

"Then! Then we go to the airplanes and pick them up. Right?"

"Right."

Noah rested his chin on the edge of her chair with a frown. "I want them to come home now."

"Me too," she sadly agreed and slid down because she could tell he was on the verge of crying, just like last night. She stood beside him and pulled him in for a hug. "It's okay."

"I want Mommy," he whined into her shoulder.

Jenny could hear Noah's cries from the living room, so she sped to where he was. Her heart broke when she saw Alexis holding him and she thought it was incredibly adorable. She had a feeling he missed his mom, but he did hold out for a long time, longer than she expected.

She hesitantly bent down beside the kids until Noah pulled away from Alexis. He immediately fell into her arms, which securely wrapped around his body.

"Your mommy will be home soon, buddy," she soothingly murmured into his ear.

"Not soon enough," Alexis added in with an upset shrug.

Jenny held her other arm out, so Alexis could join in on the hug. "Let's go to the park and have some fun. That way when they come back, you can tell them everything you did while they were away."

"Yeah!" Alexis excitedly agreed and pulled away from Jenny to run to the bathroom, completely forgetting that she was upset about her dad and Kate being gone.

Noah stayed with Jenny a little longer until she held him at arms length.

"You gonna be okay, big guy?" she questioned as she brushed his curls out of his face.

Noah wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand and slowly nodded.

"Can I show you how to play baseball?" he asked while he continued to rub his eyes.

"Of course," Jenny laughed while shaking her head. "I bet you're way better than me." She received a half smile, which made her feel better knowing that he was no longer upset.

* * *

**_AN: I was stuck on this chapter for the longest time. D:_**


End file.
